


Drunken Trespassing

by thedalekcaan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedalekcaan/pseuds/thedalekcaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam loves dogs and Cas comes home to find a drunken stranger in his back yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Trespassing

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read and more than a little bit shitty

Cas jangled with his keys for a few moments more than usual, squinting at them in the dark of the morning. It had been a long shift and, even after working at the hospital for three years, he still wasn’t used to being on call all night. When he finally managed to open the door despite his blurry eyes, he stepped in and flopped onto his couch still in his scrubs. Maybe he would have the energy to move to his bed and change later on, but not right now. At least he could finally get some sleep. 

Well, until he heard a loud crash in his backyard. It was probably just his dog, but he would never go to sleep without checking. Groaning, he stood up and walked the back door, sure to drag his feet the entire way. If no one else knew of his discomfort, at least the floor would be equally aggravated. 

“Hammy?” he yelled when opened the backdoor. 

“Dean?” a voice replied. After a second of wondering how Hammy had learned to talk, Cas was shocked out of his drowsiness and almost off his feet. 

“Who are you? Why are you in my backyard” Cas questioned. “And where’s my dog?”

“You’re not Dean,” the stranger slurred, shaking his head and throwing his shaggy hair into a mess around his face. 

“Yes, I know. Why are you in my backyard?” he pushed. Not a burglar then. His visitor had obviously had a few too many drinks to do any real harm. Plus, he seemed to enthralled by Hammy, who was enjoying the attention. 

The stranger spared him a glance, and god, he wasn’t wearing the dopiest grin in all of human history. “Dog,” he said, pointing just in case Cas had forgotten what a dog looked like before returning to giving Hammy a thorough betty rub. 

“I gathered that.” He rubbed his face. It was as if his life at the hospital wasn’t strange enough. Obviously this man wasn’t really fit to stand on his own, let alone find his way home. His couch was comfortable enough, but this man was a stranger after all. At the very least, Cas would need to know his name and why he was close to passing out in his backyard. 

“What’s your name?” he asked. 

“Sam,” he said squinting, probably trying to figure out why he was seeing double. 

“Okay, Sam. Why are you here?” When Sam started to point again, Cas interrupted him. “Other than my dog.”

Sam scratched his head, trying to summon all the brainpower that he had left. "My brother, Dean. It's his birthday. Or it was, what time is it?"

Ah, that would explain it. "Okay. Sam I don't think you're safe to walk, or however you got here." Cas pushed to shutter at the thought of Sam driving. The poor boy looked like it took all of his willpower to string together a sentence, driving a car was out of the question. "And it's 4 a.m." 

"I missed the fuckin' cake," Sam harrumphed, pulling the face of a toddler who'd had their favorite toy taken away. It would have been enough to draw Castiel's pity if it hadn't been so damn hilarious. 

"I'm sure that there's going to some left over. Here," he offered Sam his hand, "I'll bring you inside and can sleep on my couch." Sam took his hand with a grateful smile and pulled himself to his feet. If he had been taller, Sam could scaled his fence just by stepping over it. Almost immediately, the few extra inches he had on Cas were at his disadvantage when he nearly bowled Cas over trying to maintain his balance. 

Once he'd steadied himself against the fence once again, Sam continued on with what was clearly the most pressing issue at the time. "No, no, no. You don't understand. Benny's the best baker. He looks like a bear, but you have never known it looking at him but-"

"Sam," he interjected, trying to get the man's attention, "I have no idea who Benny is, let's just go inside."

Even though Sam was willing to put his arm around Cas's shoulder, he refused to stop rambling as they walked towards the door. Sam was lucky he worked in pediatrics, because comparing this to herding children was putting it lightly. "No, you don't know my brother. He'll-" Sam tripped again. 

"Maybe you should just focus on walking," Cas grunted as he tried to keep both him and Sam upright. It didn't help that the man was pretty much entirely muscle, and approximately twice as heavy as he looked. 

When the two of them finally made it to the couch, Sam flopped onto it as if every bone in his body disappeared at once. After a fair bit of repositioning, Sam had finally burrowed into his couch to the point where he was comfortable, reminding Cas of Hammy beating his dog bed into submission. Then, it only took a long stream of gibberish for Sam to fall asleep. 

Cas draped a blanket over his impromptu guest, taking note of how Sam's feet hung completely off one end. Even if he was practically a giant, Sam managed to be adorable. Cas quickly brushed the thought from his mind. There would be more time to think about this in the morning after he rested. Hammy seemed content to curl up with Sam, which did not make him the least bit jealous, so Cas retreated to his bedroom for the night.

* * *

Cas woke to the sound of a harsh crash from his living room. It took him a second to remember last night’s escapade and piece together that he was not being robbed. He rubbed his eyes and groaned, stretching back into his mound of covers. Usually Cas didn’t need to deal with people until after he’d had his regular dose of caffeine, and that was the way he liked it. But it would be rude not to see his visitor off, so he dragged himself out of bed. 

"Sam," he called out, rubbing his eyes as he walked to the living room. 

"Hey Cas," Sam replied, looking back at Cas sheepishly. He's knocked over a vase, probably because he was just too tall to fit in any normal person's house, and was desperately trying to clean up the mess. "Sorry I woke you up. I was going to try to get out of your hair before you woke up."

"No," Cas shook his his head, "You don't need to rush. It would be rude of me not to at least give you breakfast."

"Um, no, you don't need to," he was looking more flustered by the second. "We didn't, um..."

Cas's eyes widened. Oh. "No, no, no, no. You just climbed over my fence to let my dog."

Sam laughed quietly, shaking his head as he said, "Fitting. I love dogs but my brother won't let me have one. He won't say anything, but he’s terrified of them.” The awkward air of the room faded from suffocating to tolerable. Sam was surprisingly easy to talk to, even if he was squinting through a developing hangover. 

“Dean, correct?” 

“Yeah,” Sam replied, smiling affectionately, “I talk a lot when I’m drunk, sorry about that.”

“I noticed,” he huffed out, backtracking when Sam’s mien dropped. “Not that I minded. It was actually rather cute.” Cas’s entire brain stuttered to a halt, and he stared at his feet. Damn it, he should always make coffee before opening his mouth. “I’m sorry; that was out of line.”

"No, trust me it's fine," Sam smiled up at him. When Cas looked up, the other man was blushing. "I was actually thinking the same thing about you."

All of the nurses he worked with would tease Cas for his serious demeanor and eternal stony face. And all of them would be eating their words, because Cas’s broke into a smile that could have blinded the sun. He had to hold himself back from hugging the other man. 

“So. I guess we might want to meet sometime after breakfast?” Sam asked.

“I think so.” Cas couldn’t even keep the joy out of his voice if he tried. “I know this cafe if you’re interested.”

“That sounds great,” Sam replied, a warm grin on his lips. It was stupid and illogical, but Cas couldn’t help thinking about kissing him, tracing the smile lines on Sam’s face and laughing with him until their sides hurt. As he left to make breakfast for the two of them, he thanked Hammy with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
